


Danny's Collection

by redandwhiteroses



Series: Character Collections [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Murder, Reader Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redandwhiteroses/pseuds/redandwhiteroses
Summary: A collection of all my Danny related works from Tumblr. Most are fics, but some are head canons
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Reader
Series: Character Collections [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128398
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	1. Kinktober 2020 Day #2

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day #2: dirty talk  
> Companion piece to Triple Trouble but can be read alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 2: dirty talk with an AFAB reader

The phone rings loudly, making you jump. You swear, eying it hesitantly, before padding softly over to it.

“Hello?” You hope you sound braver than you feel. 

“You never answered my question from the first time we spoke.” The voice is deep, modulated. It should send a spike of panic through you, but instead, it makes you smile. “What’s your favorite scary movie?”

“I thought you knew that already.” You respond, tucking some of your hair back behind your ears. 

“I told you what I heard. You didn’t confirm or deny it.” The voice responds. You hum softly in thought. You look towards the window, as if it will give you inspiration. An errant thought makes you go over to it. 

“Hellraiser for a while, but I think I Spit On Your Grave has really grown on me.” You respond. As you do, you shift the curtains slightly to get a better look outside. Nothing is out there. All you can see is your driveway and sidewalk, both of which are lit with small lights at evenly spaced intervals. You hear a huff of a laugh.

“You’re cute when you’re scared.” The voice teases. “You’ve got no reason to be jumpy tonight. No one is around. I made sure of that.” The last part seems menacing, making the threat of violence more tangible for a second. Given who you were talking to, the threat seem very real and promising. 

“Oh?” Despite yourself, your voice cracks a little. Sometimes you forget that this is a very real game, one with dangerous consequences. “Are you staking my place out?”

“What’s the fun in telling you that?” The caller counters. Distantly, you hear sirens. It’s not coming from the other end of the phone. Not that you expected that. You knew that, while this particular caller would find the thrill of being on the phone at his own crime scene exhilarating, he wouldn’t do it if the police were on the way. 

“Might make it more challenging to hide.” You suggest. You step back from the window, making sure to close the curtain as you do so. It falls into place, and you head towards the living room.

“You wouldn’t even know the first place to look.” A chuckle comes across the line. “Besides. It’s more fun to watch you try and figure out if I’m here or not.”

“You’re such a voyeur.” You accuse, no real heat behind the words. 

“You have no idea.” The voice responds. The noise of a car catches your attention. You actively have to suppress the urge to look. You know he wouldn’t drive up out of nowhere, not when he’s got you on the phone likes this. 

“I’m half-expecting you to ask what I’m wearing.” You respond.

“Don’t need to when I can see you right now.” You let out a choked noise, somewhere between an alarmed sound and a laugh. “A tank top and short shorts. Black bra underneath.”

“I didn’t ask you to tell me.” You complain, although your tone is half-hearted. You go over to the couch and lay down. You want to keep scanning the room, just in case. Instead, you close your eyes. You hear something that sounds like dripping in the background.

“I know. But I wanted to.” You can hear rustling over the phone. 

“Are you breaking in the house or have you already done that?” You ask. 

“Where’s the fun in me telling you that?” The response comes instantly. You listen intently, trying to figure out if he’s leaving you any audio cues. You had to learn where he was based on the sounds from the other line. You didn’t have a choice. If you could figure out where he was, then you could figure out where anyone was. You hear a soft sound, a hum of sorts.

“You’re in your dark room.” The words tumble out of your mouth. The line is silent for a second. “Or close to it.”

“Better.” The voice responds. “Still wrong, though.”

“I heard the light.” You accuse. “The light in there sounds different.”

“Could be your ears playing tricks on you.” He responds. You can hear the smirk on his lips. 

“It’s not your dark room then.” You counter. “You’re at the newspaper’s dark room.”

“Oh, good guess. But still no. I’ll tell you what.” You can tell just from his tone that this is about to be a game, one that’s rigged for you to lose. “You figure out specifically what I was doing or where I am, you can do whatever you want to me once I get to the front door.” You sit up, your interest piqued. 

“Do I get hints? And what happens if I lose?” Your response is rapid-fire. The caller makes a noise like he’s thinking about it. “J- Ghostface. Come one.”

“It’s not fun if you get hints.” He responds.

“What if we make it 20 questions? Only yes or no questions.” Your heart feels as if it’s about to beat out of your chest. “And what happens if I lose?”

“10, and you have to answer my questions.” Jed counters. “And you’ll figure it out soon enough.”

You could work with that. “Alright.” You slowly lower yourself back down onto the couch. You take a moment to close your eyes to try and focus. the game hadn’t even started, and he was already in your head. You had a feeling of where this was going, though. “Did you take photos of what you did tonight?”

“I always take photos.” His response is smooth. It sounds as if he’s walking across the room. “You’re wasting your time with softballs. I think you want to lose.”

“So you did.” You make sure your tone isn’t questioning, that it’s firm. It wouldn’t surprise you if he tried to trick you into using up a question.

“I did.” He confirms. It sounds like he might be rustling papers. You try not to concentrate on that. He would absolutely try to trip you up with extra sounds. “My turn. What are you wearing? And I can ask that. I didn’t agree to just yes or no questions.”

You close your mouth. “White tank top, black athletic shorts.” You tell him.

“You know that’s not really the answer I’m looking for.” You try not to huff.

“A black bra and matching underwear.” Normally, you wouldn’t wear that under your lounging clothes. Well, before Jed, that was. You figured out early on that it was better to be prepared when it came to him, whether that meant sprinting for your life towards the door or wearing something sexy. You felt you had a good balance between the two. Het lets out a hiss of breath at your response. “My turn. Are the photos going in tomorrow’s paper as part of the exclusive only your company gets?”

“Better than the last one.” Jed says. “Certainly better than you could have come up with before you met me. And yes, they are. But you know all of my articles are exclusive to this paper. Even the ones where it doesn’t matter who gets the story first.” You resist the urge to roll your eyes. He would try to make you second guess yourself. Mentally, you begin going over the possible victim list. It was a huge pool, but you feel like you could narrow it down some by his mood alone. “Have I seen you in those before, or are they new?”

“New.” You had wanted to surprise him with them. Something rustles, something that sounds more like clothes than like papers. You wonder if he’s sat down. You bite your bottom lip. You could try something. You might not be able to pull it off. “I know you go crazy when I wear something lacy and black.”

You expect another hiss. Instead, you get a laugh. “You’re not going to win that way, doll.” Jed tells you. “You’ll end up making yourself flustered. Makes me think you want to lose.”

You want to ask why he thinks that, but you know better. “Are these photos related in any way to our mutual friends?” You counter. “And I mean substantially related, not some odd coincidence related.”

“I’ll spare you the time. Yes, they do, and yes, I did exactly what you think I did. Now you have to figure out the rest.” A pause. You can hear more rustling, and okay, it’s definitely clothes this time. The thought makes your mouth go dry in a good way for a second. “If you were to win, would you want to sit on my face first or ride my dick?”

You can’t help the gasp that leaves you. Jed chuckles. “You have to answer.” He teases. You have an idea of what the rustling might be now. 

“I-” Words suddenly seem hard to find. Due to the nature of your relationship, it wasn’t as if this was a new topic. Hell, they two of you had openly discussed it and had even taken steps towards it, but you had never really thought it would be on the table at this point. In the public’s timeline, the two of you should be talking as friends. Nothing more, nothing less. 

“What?” Jed’s teasing tone sounds a bit huskier now. “Cat got your tongue? Or do you not know which to- fuck- pick?” The curse he lets out in the middle of his sentence is breathless. Your entire mouth feels dry, but you feel as if you could drool. You hadn’t expected things to go this far. 

“I don’t know which to pick.” Your voice is soft, but there’s no denying the building undertone of want. Jed lets out a chuckle.

“Thought as much.” He groans, and there’s no denying what he’s doing. He’s getting off while talking to you. You bite down on your tongue, hard. “If it were up to me, I’d fuck you and then eat you out. Feed you my, hnnggh, feed you my cum after.”

“Jed-” Your voice wavers slightly, betraying how much you like the idea.

“It’s your turn, doll.” He reminds you, as if you can’t hear the sound of him stroking himself. “You get to ask a question.”

Truth be told, you had completely forgotten about the game. You swallow, hard. Jed lets out a pleased noise. You try to think of what you wanted to ask. You had it all planned out, and now, you can’t seem to think. You curse softly, and Jed lets out a strangled laugh.

“I’ve got several questions if you can’t think of any.” Jed somehow manages to seem in control, despite his labored breathing. 

“I’m thinking!” You counter. “Fuck, this is-” You cut yourself off when you hear him moan. “What are you imaging me doing?” 

Okay. That was not the question you wanted to ask, but you’re kind of glad you did. You weren’t going to lie; you were more than a little curious. His voice is all smirk.

“Lo0ok at you, gaining some courage.” He breathes. “I can’t decide what whether I want you ass up or facing me. Because your ass is nice, but your fucking tits..” You hear him hiss softly. Despite yourself, one of your hand drifts towards the band of your athletic shorts. “That, and I want to see your face. Want to see the look you get when I pull out my dick. I love it when you get all wide-eyed, trying to act like you’re tough when you’re not sure if you can handle it. You have no idea how much I want to see you covered in my cum.”

You shifts your legs, kicking one of them out to give yourself room. “Could bend me over my vanity. It’s got a mirror.” You offer, your fingers dipping down below the waist of your shorts. “You’d be able to see my face then.”

The noise Jed lets out is nothing short of sinful. “That’s my girl.” A pleasant shiver runs up your spine. “That would be a gorgeous photo. You on my dick, legs spread wide open. Just for me.”

“We could always do a pin up photo shoot.” Your mouth moves before you can think about what you’re saying. “I bet you’d love that.” The answering groan lets you know what he thinks. “I bet you’d like to see me in one of those devil outfits.”

“Doll, the minute I’d finish taking photos, that outfit would come off you so fast.” His voice drops several octaves, and you have to fight to control your breathing. A thought occurs to you.

“Jed?” Your voice is husky.

“Yeah, doll?”

“How fast can you get over here?”

“I was beginning to think you wouldn’t ask.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day #9: exhibitionism. Murder is discussed in this fic as well

“Jed.” You hiss, batting his hands away from you. He laughs softly, clearly amused by the rising panic in your voice. Your eyes dart around the two of you. It’s an outdoor venue, so people are scattered all around the area. Some are spread out on blankets while some just sit on the grass. Several people had brought lawn chairs. It’s not summer, but the cooler weather hadn’t really hit full force yet. It was just cold enough that you leaned into Jed to find a little bit of warmth.

You weren’t too worried about being caught by people around you, seeing as Jed had somehow managed to obtain access to a roped off spot. A few people were in that spot as well. Originally, it had been just the two of you in the area. People filtered in and out of the main part as different movies played. Because of how close it was to Halloween, the whole week at the outdoor theater had been billed as a Halloween extravaganza. 

You had been surprised that Jed had suggested it in the first place. He didn’t seem to be too much of a movie buff, other than documentaries and the occasional horror movie. You knew for a fact he loved the original Halloween. He denied it every time you brought it up, claiming he only tolerated it because it was the easiest way to pacify you when you were in a mood. At this point, you had given up on talking to him about it. 

Jed had told you the two of you would be going to this movie marathon for two of the seven nights and that one night was true crime documentaries and the other was slashers. “I’m willing to compromise.” He had said with a straight face. “I want to see some of the documentaries. I’m such a giving person and cater to your every whim, so we’ll go the next night.” You weren’t sure if the part about him being a giving person was serious or not. It must have shown on your face because he started laughing not too long after, teasing you relentlessly about you not having a poker face.

The first movie was “The Town that Dreaded Sundown.” It was good, so good that you ended up moving closer to Jed claiming that you were cold. He didn’t verbal tease you, but you knew from the look on his face he found your reaction more than a little bit amusing. He’d thrown an arm around you, rubbing mindless circles on your upper arm. “Aileen Wurnos: The Selling of a Serial Killer” had been the next one, and that one was endlessly fascinating to you. The third one had yet to start. Jed had become more handsy with you towards the end of the second movie and didn’t seem bothered when the lights came on so people could find their way after the movie ended. 

“No one is going to notice.” He responded, putting his hands back on your thigh. You looked around again. More and more people were filtering into the space.

“Yes they are.” You tried to keep your voice low. You grabbed his wrist. “There’s more people coming in right now.”

“The next one is about to start.” Jed seemed to think that would take care of everything. He nipped at your earlobe sending a pleasant shudder up your spine. “Trust me. They won’t notice a thing once that one begins.”

“What’s the-” You have to bite down on your tongue when he runs his tongue along the shell of your ear. You ease your hold on his wrist. Jed moves his hand up higher on your thigh. “What’s the next one?” 

That makes him pull away from you. He’s got a cocky smirk on his face, one that creates a sinking feeling in your gut. He looks like a cat that brought someone a half-dead mouse. “It’s a secret.” Jed’s tone is dark yet amused. He moves some of your hair off the side of your neck so he can start pressing kisses to the soft skin there. You can hear people shuffling around as they come in. You try to keep your cool as you notice several more people have joined the two of you in the roped off area. Jed takes one of your hands and places it on his thigh. Your eyes dart around, even as you take the hint and slide your hand upwards.

“Jed!” A voice calls from behind the two of you. You nearly jump out of your skin.. You and Jed turn towards the person in sync. You’re sure you have guilt written all over your face while Jed no doubt is trying to hide how annoyed he is. Three people are standing there, two men and one woman. You know they have to be reporters as well because they have badges displaying their names. That, and you recognize the woman. She’s a small time news anchor in the area. You don’t like the way she’s looking at you, as if she would love nothing more for you to catch on fire right now. Her gaze narrows when she sees your hand on his thigh. You go to pull it away, but Jed is quick. He catches your wrist.

“Larry. Tony.” Jed greets smoothly. “I didn’t expect to see you here.” Jed turns to face you. He’s too good at acting as if nothing is happening, as if the hand on your thigh isn’t almost at the apex of your legs. 

“Well, it is a big night for you.” Larry says. You can tell he wants to ask about you but is holding himself back.

“Where are my manners?” Jed suddenly asks. If one of his hands was free, you’re sure he would have smacked his forehead. He intones your name. You only know he’s smirking because he’s facing you. “These are some of my work friends. Larry, Tony, this is my girlfriend.”

Jed’s never called you that before, and it makes your face light up a little. The woman’s face sours at that. “Nice to meet you.” You tell them, turning to face them again.

“Nice to meet you.” Larry responds with a wave. Tony seems to be vibrating with excitement. 

“Oh, so you’re Jed’s big secret! I knew he was hiding something.” Tony practically gushes. He throws his hand around the other woman’s waist as if to say he’s got a date as well. You give an apologetic smile. It’s hard not to burst into laughter.

“Yeah. I’m sorry about that.” You manage to say. “I just- With his work, I don’t want to put myself out there, you know?” 

“Funny.” The woman snipes. “You seem like the type to want people to know.”

Both Larry’s and Tony’s eyebrows go into their hairline. 

“Jed, this is Sarah.” Tony seems to be apologizing for his date with his tone. 

“We’ve met.” Jed’s voice is smooth, but no one can miss the undertone to it. You have to try hard to school your features into a neutral expression. Partially because of the venom underneath his words but also because Jed has moved his hand up to pop the button of your jeans open. The way you two are angled hides what he’s doing, thankfully.

“Nice to meet you.” You offer in your most sincere tone. Sarah stares down her nose at you. 

“Tony. Let’s go find someplace to sit.” She almost flounces off.

“We’ll talk after the documentary.” Tony looks several different kinds of embarrassed before he chases after her. You don’t miss the fact that Sarah picks a spot where she still has a good view of the two of you. Larry gives an awkward smile.

“I told Tony not to bring her.” He offers. “I didn’t want to tell him why because of how… private you can be.”

“I felt bad until now.” Ah. There’s the contrite, unassuming reporter. “I didn’t realize how crossed our signals had gotten, and by the time I realized…”

“I know.” Larry nods in understanding. “You did everything you could to try and make it better. And I know you didn’t hurt her on purpose. She’s just going to have to get over it.” Tony calls Larry’s name. “I’ll talk with you after?”

“Of course! I’m not trying to be mean, but you know how it is.” Jed is so good at being meek, even when he’s slipped one of his hands into your pants.

“Yeah, I get that. I’d want to spend this big of a moment with my girlfriend.” You smile at Larry, this one the most genuine. You can tell he likes Jed and sees him as a friend.

“I look forward to talking with you after this.” You tell him. You genuinely mean it. Larry’s face brightens slightly before he scurries away after saying goodbye.

The lights start dimming. You turn your attention towards the screen. Jed moves closer to you, pressing his body fully against yours.All of the lights, except for the ones around the dirt path that led to the venue, are off now. He puts his head on your shoulder, as if he’s merely snuggling up to you.

“Want to tell me what the big moment is?” You ask. Your hand moves upward as soon as you feel it’s dark enough to not be seen by other people. He lets out a small hiss of pleasure when you cup him through his jeans. He’s already hard.

“You’ll figure it out soon enough.” He seems far too pleased with himself. The arm that was draped around your shoulders moves to your mid-section. His hand comes to rest on the underside of your tits. “You know, them being here is going to make this so much better.”

“Why?” The projector makes a noise as it comes to life. The area is bathed in a white light as the number reel begins counting down to the start. Jed moves his hand, pulling your underwear to the side so he can run his fingers along your slit. “You want to make Sarah jealous?”

The amount of suppressed rage in your tone surprises you. Jed makes a noise that’s somewhere between amused and turned on. “You’re hot when you’re mad.” He murmurs. You try not to give away what he’s doing to you with your movements. “I couldn’t care less about that bitch. She’s narcissistic and annoying. Just as vapid as she looks.” He tries to contain his reaction when you slip your hand into his pants, running the tips of your fingers over his boxers. “The only joy she’d get out of my real job is the attention. Oh, help me, I dated a serial killer! I could have died at any minute!”

That makes you laugh. Jed presses a series of kisses to your neck. Noise starts to come from the speakers as images spring to life on the screen. It opens in a costume store. The opening shot takes full inventory of the costumes before narrowing in on one. “Who’s to say I won’t do that?” You fire back. He laughs in response, a laugh that turns into a soft curse when you wrap your hand around him.

“Because I know the real you. And the real you very much would have loved it if I gutted her right then and there.” He bites the shell of your ear. You almost let your moan slip out. “Now shut up and watch the documentary.”

“I almost thought it was a prank when I got the first photos.” A voice filters through the air, one you’d heard on the local news many times. It was the sheriff. The camera goes to a generic costume set, one with black robes. “It felt more like one of those stupid art pieces than an actual murder. It wasn’t until I got the call I knew it was real.” The camera operator bought the costume. He places it on a table and begins to open it. As the scene unfolds, Jed moves his fingers up to your clit. It takes all of your control to move your legs apart as if you’re just shifting to get more comfortable. 

“Do I know why I was chosen?” Jed’s voice filters through the speakers. The robes come out of the bag first. “No. He could have chosen any reporter. I’ve looked through all of my pieces, and I don’t know why I stood out to him. Maybe it’s because he thought I’d be easy to scare. Maybe it’s because he liked the way I write. Whatever it is, it keeps me up at night. The photos I get are…” Jed takes a breath on-screen, one that mirrors the sharp inhale he takes beside you as you start moving your hand. He rewards you by moving one of his fingers towards your entrance. “Brutal. I have to edit most of them because they’re just so much.”

Slowly, the man on camera removes the mask from the bag. The ghostface mask. 

“This man is a pervert.” The sheriff’s voice filters through. “He is a pervert that gets off on the public seeing things they shouldn’t.”

“You’re such a narcissist.” You whisper to Jed. You hadn’t missed the way he’d started rolling his hips when the subject of the photos came up. The screen turns white again. “Do you think they even have an idea of how close to the truth they are?”

“They have no idea.” You have to bite down on your tongue as Jed slides a finger into you. He lets out a soft curse. “Fuck. You’re wet. You get off on this as much as I do.”

“Maybe.” You respond. The words materialize on the screen.

Ghostface: Taunting from a Phantom

“You know….” Jed sounds slightly out of breath. “I was just going to do my normal thing when I got around to killing Sarah, but it might be more fun if you came along. Imagine the look on her face if I tied her up and then fucked you in front of her.”

“You’re sick.” You try to deny the thrill the idea gives you.

“You have no idea. And that’s not a no.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also contains exhibitionism and some degredation

You aren’t expecting him to slam you up against the window.

It’s a large window, the ceiling to floor kind that you mostly find in hotel rooms. You weren’t surprised one of Jed’s back-up apartments was in a rich enough area to have one. Jed has you pinned by a forearm on the back of your neck. Your entire upper body is pressed hard into the window. The glass is cold against your naked skin, making your flesh pebble. Goosebumps break out along your skin, and despite yourself, you can feel your nipples hardening. You want to blame the cold against them.

“Good.” Jed purrs. He’s using that tone. The one filled with deep and dark promises. The one that makes you adjust your stance slightly, giving him more access. He pulls away enough to start working on the button to his pants. He loved this dynamic, you with no clothes on and him with all of his in place. Your eyes dart down. You can see the city below you, cars and people passing by without a second thought. There’s also an apartment building right across the street. Various lights in it are on.

“Jed, I’m not sure I-” Your words are cut off abruptly. Jed reaches around you and sticks his fingers in your mouth. He presses them onto your tongue and gently pries your mouth open.

“What?” He teases. You can hear the rustling of fabric as he pushes his pants down more. “Don’t like the idea of an audience?” He molds himself to your back so he can whisper in your ear. “Because you’re wet, and I think that tells me more than enough.” You can feel his gloved fingers run along your slit. You can’t help bucking your hips back. “I think you like the idea of someone out there seeing. Someone out there knowing what a whore you are.”

You want to protest, but you can’t. Jed takes that moment to slide himself roughly into you. He had at least prepped you a lot so it doesn’t burn as much as it could. Your toes curl despite themselves. You let out a moan.

Jed chuckles.

“Oh, imagine if they could see you now.” He thrust, and you try to arch back into him. He’s got you pressed up hard against the glass, so you have nowhere to go. You whimper. “Imagine what they’d say, seeing you getting fucked like this. I bet Jeff from Accounting would wish this was him.” Despite yourself, the heat in your core builds at that. “Oh, I felt you clench. You like the idea of being caught? Like the idea of everyone knowing you’re mine?”

You nod, desperately.

“Good. Because you’re about to, nnggh, get it.” A light across the street flicks on as someone enters their apartment. Your eyes widen when you realize who it is. “Make sure to tell Jeff I said hi.” Another thrust has you splaying your hands against the cool glass for any semblance of balance. “Maybe I’ll even mark you up. You know, just to be safe. Can’t have you forgetting who you really belong to.”


End file.
